When delivering a molded product, for example, a preformed product (preform), an intermediate molded product (for example, a partially blow molded product) for use in blow molding, or a final molded product, such product must be transferred by holding its neck portion, which is not to be blow molded. The reason for this is that, when its shoulder portion, barrel portion and bottom portion to be blow molded are held at relatively high temperatures before and after blow molding, they will be deformed.
Thus, a molded product transfer apparatus used in a blow molding machine shown in the patent document 1 to 3 transfers a preform by holding the uneven portion (such as a support ring or a bead ring) of the neck portion of the preform.